


coward.

by skeletonsinthecloset



Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, POV Second Person, based on the 2020 remake, intentionally messy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsinthecloset/pseuds/skeletonsinthecloset
Summary: and you smile and you laugh because you don't know anything else.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	coward.

**Author's Note:**

> ines is not having a good time: the fanfic

you'd been standing there, staring at her, for a good ten minutes now. 

you didn't really know how to feel when that strange man in the black suit casually walked through the door to the room you'd been hiding out in, carrying the limp body of a young girl in his arms. 

"you wouldn't mind looking after aya for me, would you?" he'd said, vanishing before you could answer. 

you'd already had many, many questions, and that short interaction had somehow managed to give you about a million more. who was he? how could he just disappear like that? the aya you'd known was just a baby, was this preteen girl really her?

_how long have you been gone?_

you were startled out of your thoughts by the sound of a small object falling to the ground. you bent down and picked it up. it was a bottle, probably perfume, from the look of it. you swore under your breath as you accidentally sprayed yourself with it, the overbearing floral scent assaulting your nose. aya, however, suddenly started mumbling in her sleep, and reaching out towards the source of the smell. 

"mom, you smell nice... it's that perfume you always use..." she says, hands reaching out towards nothing. you looked down at the bottle in your hand, then back at aya. you step closer, and lean over her to maybe try and put the perfume back where it fell out from.

and then she opened her eyes. 

slightly panicking, you plaster on a grin. it's fine, you know how to play the part of the cocky thief perfectly. you've had years of practice.

~~you don't know how to be anything else.~~

"YOU smell like mom." she says, and the accusing tone in her voice almost hurts. "why do you smell like mom?"

you're surprised your hands don't shake when you hold up the bottle. "who can say?" you giggle. 

aya jumps up and moves to shove you. you step back before she can. "give that back! it's my keepsake of mom!"

you giggle again, internally wincing at how nervous it sounds, before fleeing the room. 

~~coward.~~

* * *

you're distracting yourself by trying to catch a rat when aya bursts through the door, looking a bit worse for wear, and very much annoyed. you sigh as the rat flees, clearly not enjoying the cloying scent of the perfume. aya charges straight at you, shoving you hard into the wall. 

"give mom's perfume back!" she says angrily, and you laugh again. she looks down at your empty hands and scowls. "you don't have it? where'd you put it?!" 

"i dunno. look around." you say, before shouldering past her and fleeing again. 

_~~coward.~~ _

because of the perfume, the rats infesting the hallway mostly ignore you, so you pass through with no problem. you turn left at the crossroads and go through the door, absently thinking about how you haven't actually gone in here before.

* * *

the room is full of dolls in odd displays. part of you is grateful they're at least not moving. the moving ones really creep you out. you pay the dolls no mind and continue to walk, up until you pass the third display.

you hear a sharp crack and the sound of a straining rope, and turn to lock eyes with your own face.

your mouth goes dry. the doll is hanging from a noose, and wearing an ornate green dress, but it's clearly meant to be you. your faces are identical. somewhere in your half-panicked mind, you seriously hope that isn't your actual body.

your eyes trail down to the sign affixed to the fence surrounding the display. 

"disgrace of the drevis family."

your stomach churns, and you turn and run.

_~~**coward.** ~~ _

* * *

you hang back behind a pillar and watch aya confront the guardian doll. she's angry, but clearly stumped on how to continue. 

"you've got to burn it." you say, and aya flinches in surprise at your sudden appearance. "burn it up real good, and the spirit inside'll burn up real good too. then 'bam!' goes the invisible barrier around the door." the grin that crosses your face this time is at least partly genuine. 

"STOP!" the doll cries, and your facade falters. you giggle again, but it's painfully fake. for what feels like the millionth time in your existence, you turn, and you run.

~~_**cowardcowardcowardcoward** _ ~~

* * *

you can hear aya following behind you, but you don't look back. you don't even know where you're going anymore, just that you need to get away. from what, you're not sure. you finally lose her among the patrolling dolls, ending up in a cave-like hallway with a single, metal door at the end. with no where else to go, you step forward and enter.

inside, is a fairly average room, lined with barrels and shelves. and on those shelves, are three dolls. in each of their hands, a scalpel. if your heart still worked, you know it'd be pounding against your ribcage by now. 

"what's your deal?" the doll in blue says. "why do you wanna help her so bad?" 

the doll in green pipes up before you have the chance to answer. "helping her won't help us get back to normal! why not drag everybody here? that's way more fun!"

the doll in red doesn't say anything. she just pounces. 

you barely have time to react before the scalpel is plunging into your chest, and the other dolls follow suit. you know you're probably screaming, but you can barely hear yourself. everything hurts so bad, you can't think. 

you're so consumed with pain, you barely notice the door opening until aya is at your side, pulling the knife from your flesh. 

"why...?" she says, voice trembling.

"a...ya..." you whimper, reaching out for her. she grasps your hand, and grimaces as memories flood through her mind. your memories. you wished you could tell her yourself, but you don't have enough time. you just need her to understand, one way or another.

she grips your hand tighter, a new sense of understanding in her eyes. "i'm sorry." she says.

you smile sadly. "i just wanted to be part of your...family..."

and as your consciousness fades, you think of how much of a dirty, dirty coward you are.

**Author's Note:**

> i do believe that the hanging doll in the dollhouse is meant to be ines. i mean, the resemblance is uncanny. so i included it in the fic, since i felt like it'd be interesting. 
> 
> ines is my favorite character from mad father, so if i have to create all the content for her myself, then so be it.


End file.
